


Shoulder Touches Mean I Love You

by RukaIsAFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anatomy Doesn't Work That Way, Angst, Before S5, Blame Aliens, Brief mentions of male pregnancy for humor, Brief mentions of vomiting for humor, Fake Marriage, Humor, M/M, Or WILL IT!?, Sheithlentines 2018, Sheltered Aliens, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: The Vieux is a race of one-sex aliens that lived for millennia a sheltered life. Sure, they have seen aliens and talk to them. But when the paladins of Voltron came to visit to see if the Vieux will join the Voltron Coalition, Shiro (of all people) did something so shocking to the Vieux that talking about fighting the Galra Empire took the back seat.He touched Keith's shoulder.They have to get married in seven days.The wedding takes five of those days.





	Shoulder Touches Mean I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> For Golden_Asp as part of Sheithlentines 2018. It's 11 pm March 14th in my time zone... So Happy White Day! 
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't be as fast as I wanted to be but I accidentally ended up making up an alien culture.

“On a scale of one to ten. How awkward is _this_?”

“Nine. Ten is still the time I vomited on Lance after Coran gave me some type of ancient Altean medicine that probably expired before I was even a sparkle in my mother's eye.”

“I think Pidge was more upset about that. I think she lost a bet. She was really expecting it to be me to be the one to vomit on Lance,” Keith sighed and rolled his shoulders in the heavy robe garment he was wearing. It was gaudy with little beads in geometric designs and random cords tied around him to fit his form.

“Lance will never play nurse ever again,” Shiro sighed heavily wearing his own robes, which to Keith’s chagrin and boon made Shiro look regal and allowed to have more movement. The Vieux believed in one-size fits all in clothing and that included wedding garments.

“Yes, I was very happy when I lit that nurse cap on fire.”

“I’m sure it was an accident.”

“Your certainty is wrong and that thing was disgusting after you were done.”

 “Being sick in space is truly a bonding experience.” 

“You forgot to add ‘with aliens’.”

“Well, Earth was in space and I remember being sick with you when you had midterm examinations.”

Keith rolled his eyes and dragged the hem of his robe behind him to the table. It was relaxing to see Shiro let loose and enjoy himself. They have been butting heads lately. Keith still didn’t know what happened after the fight with Zarkon and Shiro was still recovering from whatever befell him during that period. Keith couldn’t lead, everyone but Shiro knew it. However, Shiro could lead and needed that control, but Keith did wonder if his decision was reckless as him.

In a way, the universe decided that Keith needed to be near his friends since he needed to keep an eye on Lotor. It was instincts that called him to duty and now it led him to this circus.

He has never been so happy for Allura decided to take over Galra royalty sitting so Lotor wasn’t here.

“All of this started when you touched my shoulder,” Keith looked at the hair ornaments, all blue. Not his color.

“I didn’t know that meant a marriage proposal!” Shiro fixed the silver cord around his waist.

Keith smirked, “I mean considering our luck, we could not have landed on a planet of sheltered aliens who think that all aliens have the same biology and customs.”

“Don’t ask the universe too much. You could be marrying Lance,” Shiro joked and Keith was thankful on the list of people who he could have accidentally married, Lance was acceptable.

“I know opposites attract, but they don’t attract that much,” Keith held up a hair clip with carved blue flowers in it for Shiro, “Besides he has standards that include having a bank account that has a weekly budget for all his beauty products and appointments.”

“Lance does have nice skin….” Shiro sat on a stool to let Keith fix up his hair, braiding the forelock to the side.

“And you’re marrying _me_ ,” Keith struggled with the clip and wishing for a brief moment that Shiro didn’t give himself a haircut after being rescued.

“Over the course of five days.”

Keith read the marriage customs of the Vieux after finding himself thrown into the fact that he was marrying Shiro. To his great relief, there was no mating ritual or nudity involved. The paladin and the ex-paladin knew that they held feelings for the other and both of them knew the other felt the same way.

Just like how they were now getting married, the universe never gave them a moment to really discuss or think if they should become something more than best friends. Shiro was presumed dead and not, Voltron, Shiro’s trauma, and Keith’s identity issues. Always a crisis or rally. What little downtime each of them had was spent preparing for the next problem.

"This clip is going to fall out within an hour," Shiro laughed as he looked at the thin white braid swooped to the side with a clip.

"Getting the veil on is going to be a bigger pain. They just give us pins," Keith eyed the long trained veils they're going to be dragging behind them.

"I already feel like this is 14 bolts of fabric too many," Shiro sighed as waved for Keith to put the veil on him, “At least, you look better than I do in this getup and don't have to worry about your hair messing up."

"Shiro, you can't even see my waist or my legs and the knots on the cords are slipping off," Keith positioned the veil on Shiro's head, making sure the pins will grip the one piece of Shiro's hair that could secure it.

"I don't think your waist or your legs are the most attractive features you have."

Keith darted his eyes away. This was plenty of awkward already. Yes, he could be marrying Lance but, Lance would have gotten down to business, insult Keith, and make sure this fake wedding would be the event of the universe. Pidge would make comments about how Keith is a great wife-to-be and roll her eyes while asking the nearest Vieux about their technology. Hunk would make comments too but also make sure everything ran smoothly and quietly.

Allura... Keith really didn't know how Allura would put up with this. She would actually avoid it with the skills of a diplomat and something about cross-cultural things.

But none of them touch Keith's shoulder except Shiro and Shiro, who tries to be the peacekeeper of the universe with the obvious exceptions, was the one who decided to get married in an alien culture.

There were benefits to go through with this as Shiro looked at Keith as he stood up and tighten the knots on Keith's outfit. He just couldn’t express those benefits in words.

“I know you’ll think a ponytail will look better but I got a braid in my hair and we need to match,” Shiro ushered Keith into sitting on the dressing stool, “No blue? Got a thing against Lance?”

“Even when he’s not here, Lance is the star of this show,” Keith sighed, “Black and red are my better colors.”

“Violet too… I’ll see if there’s a blue violet piece.”

Keith waited and understood that Lance has been the latest topic of conversation because Lance was the loudest when the Vieux sage announced that Shiro and Keith were now engaged and everyone had to tell Lance to stop acting like a concerned parent who is one part angered and one part excited about a sudden wedding.

“I found one that goes with your eyes,” Shiro walked back over to Keith, “Too bad we don’t have pierced ears. There was a matching set to both of the pins.”

“We have to dress up like this every day for the next five days.”

“And I’m sure we’ll get better at it,” Shiro started section Keith’s hair off and it was quickly known that Shiro wasn’t going for a typical braid as he started braiding around Keith’s crown. It was thin but looked like a headband as Shiro pulled in little tufts as the working strands thinned out.

“I wanted to try something,” The black paladin warmly smiled as he noticed Keith’s silence. He secured the ends with weaving the ends and placed a bright indigo blue flower pin on the right side of Keith’s braid.

Keith never knew that Shiro had a secret talent in braiding hair, but none the less it looked nice, especially as Shiro pinned the veil just so to make it look like the braid was part of the veil.

“So I guess we’re ready for our wedding, Keith.”

“Yeah, I guess so, Shiro.”

“Let’s get married for tax benefits.”

“And citizenship.”

“Yay, I’m Galra now,” Shiro pulled Keith up from his seat.

Keith pressed his hand to his face. He missed this lightheartedness and somewhat twisted sense of humor Shiro had.

The walk out of the Chamber of Bridal Preparation was awkward mostly due to the fact that Keith was swaying from the weight of his outfit. Even Shiro lost his strength and started to shift side to side during the long walk. The Vieux probably planned these outfits to do that. Make each step feel as if one is going to tip over as they moved as they traverse anywhere.

The attending Vieux guards were scrutinizing them with their beady black eyes, whispering in riddles about their gate and souls… and something about peppers.

The Vieux would either get along with the Arusians or there will be a bitter war over something outlandish like cheese.

The guards giggled as Shiro tripped and nearly crashed to the floor. They didn’t check to see if he was hurt, all the did was open the door as Keith helped Shiro regain his footing. Jerks.

“They probably saw so many other aliens fall on their face this way,” Shiro whispered.

“The Vieux are either brilliant in humiliating their guests or really sheltered.”

As they passed the guards, they were giggling about how cute they were as a couple as the small bride helped the bigger one up and the smaller one will be a good protector for the bigger one’s clutch.

Keith could feel Shiro’s mortification.

“Don’t worry, Shiro. I’ll have the first clutch,” Keith grinned as he heard the guards screech with excitement.

“You’re making it worse,” Shiro gritted out through his teeth.

Keith kept his grinned as hold each other hand’s support themselves as they walked across a threshold to a room full of Vieux crying and cheering, Hunk crying, Pidge, and Matt smirking while each holding a recording camera, and Lance staring at them with eyebrows at his hairline.

 _This_ was happening.

They walked up with their long veil behind them to the altar while a Vieux sage waited patiently for them. So far this felt like a type of wedding on Earth. But then a curtain of water appeared before them as they kept going forward.

Shiro and Keith knew better than to flinch at the sudden cold water as Keith read up on this, but the robes were soaking up the water. With each step, the both of them grew more tired and when they got to the front Keith felt Shiro’s legs almost give out beneath him.

“Ummm… Dadaa…,” the Vieux sage began.

And the ceremony or hymn was in a language Keith didn’t understand. At points, the other Vieux hummed with.

Keith was thankful that he crammed any text about the Vieux wedding customs otherwise he would be upset. The Vieux ritual was about the bonds a Vieux child create as they mature until one day a bond grows so much that it turns into a metaphorical sun (each Vieux consider themselves a galaxy). This sun warms those galaxies and creates new life. It wasn’t a perfect metaphor or even scientifically accurate, but it was endearing nonetheless.

Both of them only had one job, to keep standing which is getting progressively harder and harder as the robes were becoming cold and soaked. The pair were pretty leaning against each other in an effort to find some support to keep themselves up. Which, Keith wondered look ridiculous or 'cute' when either one of the Holts’ decision to show the video to them.

Finally, the Vieux sage motioned them to follow her.

This ritual was just ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous as Keith dragged along with Shiro and he was cold and wet and not in a fun way.

It was one thing to read about it, but it's another to watch even Shiro straining from moving.

Shiro was eyeing him as the move with a pained expression that reminded Keith of a wet cat as an attendant pulled Shiro to the opposite of the room they just entered. Just a huge bathtub in the center.

Keith panicked as Shiro talked and nodded to his attendant while the one couched to prompt him. A ritual bath.

Keith was now panicking more. The text glossed over some parts and went in-depth on others, but he didn’t know if this part was written down in details or not.

Mostly because Shiro was untying one of the cords on his robes.

Keith didn’t want this to be the first time Shiro see him naked. This is the most unromantic times for him to get naked with a bunch of aliens and agreeing to get married due to cultural misunderstandings. He didn’t know what would be the best first time Keith shows Shiro his bare body in hopes to see Shiro’s but right now was not it.

Stupid Vieux.

Stupid Keith for not researching more as he started to slip off the heavy robes.

“Keith!” Shiro gasped.

Keith looked up as was about to slid the robes fully off. Everyone was staring at him. The Vieux blinking at his body in a mixture of intense focus and puzzlement, possibly because this was the first time they have seen anatomy like this. “The robes stay on,” Shiro covered his eyes with a hand.

Keith flustered as he realized that he showed Shiro a little bit more than he should, but a lot less than his bare body. He pulled up the seams back onto his shoulders from his hips and tighten the cord considerably as he possibly could.

This was now more awkward. 

The sage started to talk and Keith only half-listened to her instructions as he walked in his water-soaked robe into the bath while deprecating himself.

The only positive to this was the water was heated to a soothing temperature and the burden of robes on his back lighten as the swish of the water.  He could see why the Vieux would have this robes. In the water, the hems spread out to mimic the ‘fins’ on a Vieux's lower body but with more vibrancy and elegance.

“I… uh,” Shiro was right next to him, “So you forgot?” Keith blinked and saw that the attendants and sage were gone.

“Forgot what?” Keith blinked as Shiro waded to him, the layers of the robes fanning out behind him.

“No nudity.”

“….Yeah,” Keith paused, “I did. I saw you take off your tie.” 

“The attendant was helping me tighten it. This thing-“ Shiro shut his mouth as he remembered, “I guess when you walk in robes that weigh a ton you have an excuse to forget.”

Keith returned the smile to Shiro’s lips.

“We get to be in here for an hour then we go wash and go sleep,” Shiro shrugged. “Oh, yeah. Bathing together as a way to spiritually cleanse a relationship,” Keith reiterated the text he read.

“So very much like a lot of human cultures,” Shiro leaned back into the water and was floating, “Don’t worry I didn’t focus.”

“Focus on what?”

Shiro groaned and it caused Keith to laugh.

“What?” Shiro turned his head to his old friend.

“You’re enjoying this more than I would assume,” Keith grinned, “Plus you’re more relaxed.”

“That’s because I’m not acting 45.”

“And I’m the only one here …and we’re not going to be disturbed for an hour. Plus we’re swimming.” Keith paddled around Shiro for the sake of movement. It was great having a deep large bathtub huge enough to swim in considering his issues with the Altean pool on the ship. A normal bathtub that wasn’t on the ceiling.  

They spent the rest of the time alternating between silence and small chitchat. Shiro never one moved from floating on his back. When the sage and the attendants came, they both realized just how much getting ready and dragging their wet robes took out of them.

They once spoke of alternating between taking the bed or the couch. The alternating being Shiro’s idea as Keith claimed the couch for all days so Shiro could rest. Instead, they both passed out after they changed into dry and near weightless robes, too tired to do anything about the now-dried veils and ornaments in their hair.

The last sound Keith heard before falling asleep was Shiro chuckling as his hairpin finally slipped out of his hair and onto a pillow.

 

* * *

  


Keith got up first and blinked as he realized that Shiro was next to him, cheek to the mattress on his stomach. The Black Paladin was still asleep and Keith smiled. There were too many pillows and blankets for Keith’s tastes on the large white bed, but the fact that Shiro was resting soundlessly and quietly made the uncomfortable pain in his back worth it.

He was starving too and as he walked in the on suite dressing room he saw four Vieux bustling to set up the room.

“Ah! The Keith-small woke up,” One of the Vieux noticed him looking. She immediately grabbed a tray of bite-sized food and a small tea-cup.

“Is Shiro-big gonna wake-up soon?” Another Vieux was straightening what Keith was guessing what they were going to wear today. Much smaller and lighter than yesterday’s wear and were white with some floral embroidery in gold and jewel tones.

The second day was considered a reception in their culture and it meant the married couple were not dressing the other up but were going to have others prepare them.

“I remember Valu’s wedding, they didn’t wake up until late,” One that was polishing jewelry grinned.

Non-Vieux were referred to by their name and some description. Keith would have felt better if he wasn’t described as something other than small (Pidge was Pidge-glass), but the Vieux was big and tall and couldn’t tell any of them apart. Keith was using their jewelry to tell the Vieux apart so it wasn’t a pressing issue for him.

“Uh,” Keith didn’t want Shiro to be disturbed since this was the first time in months that Shiro didn’t look like he was having night terrors or insomnia.

_**Bang!** _

However, that came to an end as Keith heard Shiro whined as the Black Paladin rolled off the bed and on to the floor.

“Ow. K-Keith….”

Keith sighed as he heard Shiro slapped the marble floor and watched at the four Vieux stared at him with alarm.

“Shiro-big is up,” Keith said dryly.

 

* * *

 

First, it was a long hike into a cave with crystals bouncing light all over making it look like a nightclub. Then as Lance started to try to talk to some of the ladies about Voltron, Keith and Shiro come in decked out in gems and short veils. All Lance knew was that he was happy to know that the Holts were taking pictures of Shiro wearing red lipstick dot centered on his lower lip while Keith’s lips were inspired by space goths, painted all black with some galaxy design on them. Because this was hilarious as yesterday when he kept expecting Keith to trip over his get up.

However, the novelty of their costumes became a little tiring as none of the alien ladies were interested in Lance and more focus on Keith and Shiro. Sure this was their wedding, but Lance and probably most of the Vieux should have figured out that those two are only marrying because of the Vieux culture.

He met up with a group of young Vieux maidens: Vir, Viol, and Vixi who were talking so much about how in love the couple looked that Lance was going bonkers on their singular focus. Vir and Vixi were asking Lance questions like when did they meet and what was their first date.

Questions that Lance really didn’t know nor cared, but they kept insisting on asking Lance, or Lance-chin, more questions.

"They are the _worst_ kind of married," Lance swished the drink in his hand while staring at the happy couple with annoyance.

"They're SOULMATE married?" Viol squealed.

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Lance took a big gulp and walked away.

Lance moved to another group after Hunk feed Lance some Vieux desserts which were surprising good as the Vieux were vegetarians and have an abundance of fruits on their planet as Hunk rattled on about how the cake-like thing Lance was eating was made from a vine, steamed, soaked, sous-vide and other cooking terms that went over his head.

“I hope they have a nice clutch!” A Vieux smiled at Lance and Lance did not have the heart to tell her that he was 99.9% certain that Shiro and Keith will never have biological in natural means. The .1% was saved for science experiments and Keith being part Galra meant more than having a magical sword that magical changes because Keith is part, magical alien. So, of course, Keith is magical.

Well, at least Lance can aim and charm the locales more than the charmless ‘small bride’ who was practically clinging to the ‘big bride’ and stuttering over himself.

He’s gonna go find Pidge and start spreading rumors about Keith’s collection of dead parts, dead robot sentry parts, but he’ll lead with dead parts for dramatic effect.

 

* * *

 

Shiro woke up and noticed that someone else was in bed with him. His brain didn’t panic at once as he knew it was Keith who quietly snored away.

“Okay. Remember to not fall off the bed this time,” Shiro sucked in a breath as he swung his legs to meet the ground.

He forgot how exhausting it can be to socialize. Shiro may be a paladin and the long hike into a cave was exhausting for most people, but there’s a special thing about having to make small chitchat to aliens to get them to join your coalition. He was just thankful that Keith was there and when he turned to see him by his side, he knew that he wasn’t alone.

Today was another hike and if Keith was correct, no make-up or gaudy outfits. Simple clothes provided to them as they were going to hike into a forest to a tree and feast on a fruit. Feast of Splashing Waves, done. Feast of Shimmering Earth, done. Today was Feast of Blooming Flowers. After that Feast of Warming Flames and finally Feast of Dark Heavens. After today, no more physical exertion.

Shiro smiled at his partner before tiptoeing to other room where a lone Vieux was double checking a pack. Shiro pressed his finger to his lips as she opened to speak to him. She quickly nodded and went back to checking all the equipment for them.

Shiro grabbed a tray and started to assemble an assortment of food. He hasn’t had a migraine for days and he never felt as rested since his first capture. He hated to say it, but this was fun. It should be romantic and meaningful as the Vieux proclaim it to be. Yet, Shiro was here making breakfast in bed for Keith as they were going on a hike.

He wouldn’t mind this every day. Not the sense of peace and blissful ignorance that they were still fighting a war, but that he woke up with Keith next to him.

It was simple, Shiro loves Keith.

When he was happy with his selection, he walked backed to the giant bed where his ‘small-bride’ was. Keith was blinking his eyes awake and looked at Shiro with a dazed expression and lips partly opened.

“I brought you breakfast in bed,” Shiro smiled as his heart fluttered like a butterfly.

 

* * *

 

“You forgot to tell me that we were the grand marshal of a parade,” Shiro whispered.

“You didn’t read my notes. Or noticed that we were going to only wear a fragile green robe,” Keith fired back.

Shiro thought this was going to be a hike in the classic sense of walking in the woods. For the Vieux, this meant being put into what could be described as a double coffin wide box full of white flowers and carried to the tree. They couldn’t see out of it but from the other paladin’s complaints about how heavy they were and wondering about how it was… Shiro figured that Keith and he got the better part of the deal.

“Why do I have to carry this? I’m the short one,” Pidge muttered and Shiro kept his mouth closed to laugh.

He knew Pidge and Matt were taking pictures of them during the past few days and now they were having their revenge in that they were being carried by them. He should feel bad for them since he was big and had an arm made of metal, but Matt told him to that pearl eyeshadow wasn’t his color yesterday and that Keith was the perfect picture of a fan of The Cure.

This whole thing was awkward, but it was his fake alien wedding and was going to enjoy it.

It was for the coalition and galactic peace, after all.

Not because it was the closest he’ll ever likely to get to being involved with Keith.

It was a fake wedding. It didn’t mean their feelings for each other were fake.

Keith was curling his hand around Shiro’s.

“I wish I could see them.”

Shiro grinned, “Me too. Especially after Lance ruined your pure reputation yesterday about your collection of dead robot parts.”

“I save them for the day Hunk and Pidge decide to run an experiment,” Keith grinned as he revealed his madness for his collection.

“Oh boy, it’s so nice laying here next to Keith in a box full of nice, sweet-smelling flowers while our beloved friends who care for our bond carry us,” Shiro stage-whispered.

“Haha,” Matt snarked as Shiro smirked.

“I am so hungry right now, guys,” Hunk pouted.

 

* * *

  


Keith and Shiro didn’t make it to the bed last night. They ended up pulling the blankets off the bed and pile them on the floor.

Whatever that fruit was, it wasn’t fit for human or part Galra consumption. Keith was glad that Hunk was denied a piece of the pink flesh since his stomach was cramping up since they returned last night. No one should go through this pain.

“Keith,” Shiro was curled up on the floor, “Getting married was the worst idea.”

“You should have explained to them that shoulder touching was not a marriage proposal when you had the chance.”

The doors opened and one of the Vieux attendants, Keith remembered she wore a black pearl earring from one of her lobes, from the second day appeared.

“Oh my, Keith-small. Shiro-big… you didn’t,” The Vieux’ voice was rising in urgency as she raised one pair of her arms in shock.

“Okay, this looks bad… but we didn’t,” Shiro immediately tried to cover that they didn’t try to conceive a clutch or mating or whatever.

“But you did!” The Vieux was becoming shrill.

Keith groaned.

“No. No,” The attendant raced to a little cabinet and mixed two cups of drink. She immediately put shoved them into their hands.

“What is this for?” Shiro blinked.

“You're supposed to spit out the fruit! You aliens are so strange. Don’t you know that you're not supposed to eat things that are poisonous?”

They both drank their cup and immediately felt their stomach settle down.

“They ate the fruit didn’t they?” Another Vieux popped her head out of the adjoining room.

“Yes, aliens,” She rolled her eyes. “This is why we have the drink in here.”

“This is why we have the drink in here,” the attendant repeated.

  


* * *

  


Keith fixed the red and black fur shawl over his robe. This one was sturdy but heavy and as they walked towards the bonfire in the chilled air, Keith understood the choice. Shiro had his own fur of blue and purple to cover his shoulders. No cosmetics or jewelry, just a black robe and a fur.

Keith enjoyed the trek in the grasslands to the small pyre, the blades snapping under each step with a crunch and the dusky sky overhead. The wedding attendants were there as were the sage. Yet the crowd of the previous three days was gone. It was just a few Vieux, the three paladins, and Matt.

Keith couldn’t help but smile at the nice quiet group. The attendants were looking for the small hearty dinner of breads, stews, and plants being roasted and cooked. The sage was chuckling in her long robe and braided hair as she was talking to the others. It was casual and Keith took a deep breath to suck in the scent of burning wood in the air.

“You’re enjoying this,” Shiro was giving him a soft smile. “I think this is the kind of wedding I would want. Small, private, and casual,” Keith admitted, they were still far away from the group.

“Yeah, I would want my family to be here,” Shiro said as they stopped on the hilltop overlooking the small gathering. Everyone was chatting with each other and having fun. Hunk and Lance chatting with the attendants while Matt and Pidge talked to the sage.

“I hope if I get married… my family would be there,” Keith looked away as he reminded himself that while he had family in that he saw everyone in Voltron as surrogates, there was still that hurt of losing his parents deep within him. He barely remembered them and while his dad showed up in his mental landscape, he had so many questions about the woman that was his mother.

“You’ll find them, Keith.”Keith wasn’t taken aback as he was pulled into a hug. After a few seconds, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro taking in the man’s warmth as his own.

Maybe one day, Keith will get married. His family will be there, both of them. He will look at Shiro and smile as he states ‘I do.’ There was a war and that comes first.

They made their way down to the fire and everyone made comments about how late they were. Keith and Shiro turn towards each other and smiled, knowing the Vieux didn’t reveal the trouble this morning with not knowing the fruit you are supposed to eat yesterday wasn’t suppose to be eaten even though the words directly state you ate the fruit.

“I had to fix my hair,” Shiro joked.

“Yeah, whoever decided to braid your hair on the first day had guys,” Hunk raised a spork with a piece of sauced tuber on it.

“That was Keith,” Shiro rolled his head towards Keith.

“After that, they dressed us up,” Keith added in quickly before one of the others asked about make-up on the second day.

“Keith-small, Shiro-big, today is the Feast of Warming Flames,” The sage gave a smile that matched the cozy warmth of the fire, “It is a time to share memories and stories of the brides so that universe will know the strength of their bond. This is the most informal of our rituals as it is a time to have those close to you share their memories. A ritual of sadness, pain, but also of happiness and love. As ancestors once were drawn by not only the fire of the sun but the light of the night’s flame, so shall we join them in this tradition.”

An attendant ushered Keith and Shiro to a log to sit down while other attendants set up plates and dishes near them for snacking.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Lance raised his hand.

“Ah Lance-chin, please start with a tale, I hope Pidge-glasses and Matt-scar share more of their tales about this Galaxy Garrison, and Hunk-headband was talking earlier about harrowing tale against Zarkon,” the sage nodded.

“Okay, here goes. Pidge here is smart but also crazy. She heard a communication thing about Voltron. Since we’re here awesome buddies we went to investigate with her. Mullet here,” Lance paused when he saw the quizzical face on the Vieux, “Keith, decided to set up bombs. The Galra really have a thing for bombs.”

“Bombs, Lance?” Keith raised his eyebrows as Hunk decided to put a whole skewer of roasted fruit into his mouth.

“Look I’m telling the story here and I am noticing a trend. Pidge is now going to see if there’s any correlation because Pidge has math and science. Anyway, there was a crash, Shiro was like strapped down because apparently, first aid isn’t a thing to do if your missing hero pilot returned after a year. Not even like a ‘what happened or are you ok?’. Anyway, we decided to save Shiro because Pidge was being mysterious at the time and didn’t tell anyone that she was related to Matt or Commander Holt.”

“ _Lance_ , hurry up,” Pidge sighed.

“Fine. Anyway, Keith was already there. Punched out Iverson and saw Shiro there. Then we got there and we fled on a hoverbike to Keith’s shack in the desert. The end.” Lance folded his arms being very peeved at being interrupted and being rushed.

“So was this Iverson bad?” An attendant asked.

“Ehhhhh,” Pidge shrugged. “We’re split on it,” Hunk nodded.

“Keith saved me a lot,” Shiro looked into the fire with a sad smile, “Remember after our first battle with Zarkon.”

“When we rescued Allura?” Keith asked. “Yeah, I was….” “Shiro, I almost lost you once. You’re my family. If I could, I would have gone into space for you.”“You would have?” Shiro pulled his eyes from the fire to Keith.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to lose you. You changed my life.”

“I don’t want to lose you either. You’re always saving me.”

It was then they saw all eyes on them. Lance had his mouth opened, Matt holding back a laugh, Hunk paused mid-bite, and Pidge froze with her glasses fogged over.

The Vieux were all looking at the two with smiles as if they were engrossed in a romance story.

Perhaps this was one of them.

Shiro coughed before the awkward paused grew longer, “Anyway, Pidge what story were you going to share.”

“I want to hear more about _this_ ,” Pidge said gleefully.

“I’ll share a story about fighting Zarkon and saving Allura!” Hunk offered himself and before Pidge could assert herself to hearing about the after, Hunk kept going with his tale like the hero he truly was.

  


* * *

  


Shiro was sipping from a goblet, “I changed your life.”

After all of the stories were shared Shiro and Keith were back in the wedding suite and this time not exhausted.

“You honestly did… and still do,” Keith looked at Shiro as both were sitting on the couch wearing their sleeping robes.

“I know you said it before, but it still doesn’t feel like I did since you’re always amazing.”

“Shiro, you’re the greatest person I know. I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t in my life,” Keith took a sip and pull the blanket up around them.

“I don’t know what would have happened to me if you weren’t in my life either, Keith,” Shiro leaned against Keith.

“The Vieux might have a good idea about this part of their wedding ceremony,” Keith idly brushed through Shiro’s forelock.

“Other than feeding Pidge’s love of blackmail material?” Shiro scoffed.

“That’s also a reason why I have a dead sentry part collection,” Keith grinned.

“That is a perfectly good reason to have one,” Shiro nodded.

They stayed near each other watching the small waterfall feature in their room pour wall over the wall until their eyes grew heavy. Both lost in thought about the future and other paths they could take.

Keith set down their glasses on the floor before Shiro could lose his grip on his goblet. He listened to the older man’s breathing and wonder if he’ll ever experience this again. Not Shiro clinging to him, but this sense of contentment in a chaotic world and a feeling that being assured that everything will turn out alright in the end between them.

  


* * *

  


Keith fixed the silver gilded and jeweled tiara on Shiro’s head decorated with inlaid feathers and geometric designs.

“This is different,” Shiro sighed as he looked at the final garment. It was not shocking a robe, but while the others were more romantic with frilly designs or yesterday’s plain and natural, this robe had sparse modern and geometric designs on in silver. It was also ombre in that the top was pitch black but faded to deep violet. It matched with Keith’s but was in gold.

“Yeah. I was expecting something like many robes on the first day.” Keith buckled the belt and happy that at least his outfit looked fitted.

“Still have a veil that clips on.” Shiro took the crystal studded black veil with embroidered constellations in gold and placed it on Keith’s crown, making sure to use the clips to look it in place.

“Yeah, but I can move in this and my hair doesn’t have to be fixed,” Keith fixed Shiro’s veil around him.

“We are very haute-couture now,” Shiro grinned as he posed. He never felt so young in his life.

“So you’re saying you want to get married again in another alien culture?”

“You know it,” Shiro winked, “Next time without having cold water dumped on you.”

“And eating a poison fruit that they told you to eat,” Keith fixed the hem of Shiro’s collar, “I guess we’re ready.”

“Final ritual. Just two of us and the sage,” Shiro looked at Keith. “Who knew a shoulder touch led to this.”

They braced themselves as the knock on the door. Their attendants opened it and escorted them to oracle chamber, but first, they were paraded through the grounds of the cities.

Hunk mouthed a chant for good luck to them as they passed near the others. Of course, the Holts were recording as they walk. Vieux looked at them with warm expressions with their children pointing at them with dreamy faces of adoration and Keith understood for them this was meaningful. The family was important in nearly every culture, but the Vieux saw that the creation of a new family as important as creating a universe in itself.

He couldn’t help but smile as a group of Vieux children threw flower petals at them in gleeful celebration.

As they lead down a hall with waterfall pools, crystal chandeliers reflecting colors, plants overhanging everything, and braziers to keep warm, he comprehended the Vieux understanding of the universe.

And into the darkness, Shiro and Keith walked until they were in a room with the sage. They sat next to each other on pillows as the sage looked at them.

“This is the Ritual of Dark Heavens,” the Vieux began, “In darkness many see fear. The unknown that lurks beyond our mortal sight is there. But the darkness is not to be feared. It is the mother that covers us in our sleep. Who sings us lullabies and tell us stories when our fears overtake us.” The sage bowed her head, “The darkness is what links us together, many families, many universes are under her cloak. She protects us all and gives us enough light for us to see our paths. She is the Dark Heavens itself, blessed with seeing all of the hearts and weep with joy for our happiness and sorrow when we are in pain.” Keith felt Shiro’s hand clasps his.

The sage closed her sighs to hum a bar and her voice spoke again it echoed with power and love, “Many times have I wept powerless for each of you and I will do so again. You have faced many challenges other could not. Dear children, your journey won’t end soon and neither will your troubles. Gather strength from each other and your bonds. For air feeds the fire as the fire warms the cold winds. Yours is the will that shaped reality. Your tears will flow free soon with sorrow and tragedy. Do not hesitate to speak to each other. The other knows and wants to comfort you. All you must do is speak, dear children. Your fates are enmeshed and braided together. You are strong. You will survive even when your fears overtake you.”

The sage hummed.

And Keith felt his heart pounding as they returned back to their suite and changed into their respected outfits. Both silent as what was told to them lingered in their minds.

They were married and Keith didn’t know how to process it.

“Keith.” Shiro was already back in his paladin suit.

“This was fun. We got married for benefits,” Keith tried to brush it off as he buckled up his mother’s blade on his hilt. This didn’t mean anything really. It was just a ritual and what was said didn’t matter as there was more tragedy to come. More sadness. More possibilities that Shiro die or worse. He couldn’t put up with Shiro feeling regret on leaving Keith again or that Keith didn’t save him this time. Keith promised him that he’ll save him as many times it takes and he didn’t want to break it.

“I want to marry you,” Shiro blurted out with a flustered red on his face, “ _For real_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....Of course, Keith said yes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated. 
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).  
> My tumblr is: [RukaIsAFan](http://RukaIsAFan.tumblr.com).


End file.
